


Oh What Big Eyes You Have

by Onlymystory



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couple & Song Lyric prompt via tumblr: Lydia/Erica "Little Red Riding Hood" as sung by Amanda Seyfried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What Big Eyes You Have

"Reyes!" Lydia’s voice carries through the school, causing more than just Erica to look at her. Erica says something to Isaac, then walks over to her. "Yes?"

"We’re going shopping."

Erica raises a questioning eyebrow and Lydia silently weeps that Derek keeps teaching the wolves to do that. “Why?”

"Because leather is a fashion statement not a wardrobe and yours is in need of an update." Lydia means it. This look of Erica’s screams ‘no one noticed me and now you’ll never forget me’. Which is fine if that’s purposeful, but she thinks Erica will appreciate the versatility.

"If you want me to wear different clothes, you’re buying."

Lydia nods. That was a given.

~

Lydia isn’t prepared for this. She knows two Ericas, the seizure girl in sweatpants who never cared about her appearance, thus barely crossing her radar, and the overcompensating werewolf with a penchant for leather and low necklines. 

This dress is simple, a green to flatter Erica’s skin tone, a dipped neckline to highlight that cleavage she’s so proud of, slightly swingy skirt to keep the look casual.

Erica twirls in front of the mirror and Lydia. Her eyes are wide and bright as she laughs, hands coming down to smooth out the material. She’s every bit seventeen and carefree and utterly gorgeous.

Lydia sees summer in Erica’s eyes. Counting stars on a pier, ice cream and walks along a main street that usually only exists in her favorite movies. She thinks about a blanket spread out on the lawn outside a cabin in the mountains, Erica lying on it, lips bitten cherry red, eyes dark with desire and her laughter filling the air.

"Do you like it?" she asks, spinning again and giggling.

"You’re beautiful," answers Lydia. She corrects herself. "The dress. The dress is beautiful."

Erica’s eyes flicker in the mirror, but she doesn’t comment on Lydia’s first words. Lydia motions her back into the dressing room to try on more. She tries not to think about how she could lose herself in Erica.

The dressing room door opens and Erica pokes her head out, eyes wide, tone innocent, and her smile anything but. “I’m having a little trouble on my own,” she says. “Undress me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me & send more prompts at onlymystories.tumblr.com


End file.
